Crazy Game of Thrones one shots (suggestions open)
by SlaveDaenerys
Summary: Just some crazy one shots. I MEAN CRAZY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I've been kinda searching around the web for some one shots and I've seen all the good ones we see all the time. But what if there were some crazy ones? So let me know your crazy GOT one shot ideas and I mean crazy. Like we have our typical Daenery/Yara or Sansa/Ramsay but that's normal. Stuff that isn't really normal is like say Sansa/The Nights King and such. So let me know your crazy ideas and I'll create something out of it because I'm a crazy person ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I know this one is kinda crazy and out there but I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know what other pairings you would want to see...AND BE OUT THERE._

I had come to the Twins to kill Walder Frey for what he did to my family but my plan failed. I didn't think about the security measures that Walder had in place. When I went to slit his throat there were guards at the door and they heard the commotion and caught me before I could do it. They grabbed me tied me up and threw me in the dungeon. The guards same every so often to give me food and water. Walder would come himself to try to get my name out of me since I didn't get to it when I attempted to kill him.

Every time Walder came to ask who I was I tried to give some fake story on who I was but he wasn't buying it. He saw through my lies but I wasn't going to tell him who I was. I wasn't going to tell him that I was Arya Stark. I didn't know what he would do to me if he found out. He was in talk with the Lannister's and he could give me to them. Also considering he likes his girls young and he might marry me himself. I nearly vomited thinking about that.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. When the footsteps stopped I looked up to see Walder Frey standing in front of the cell door.

"Are you going to tell me what your name is?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

He signaled to the guard. The guard opened the door and another guard came in and grabbed me. Both of them dragged me through out the castle. I was then led to a room. A bedroom. I was tossed on the bed and the guards left. Walder walked in the room with a smile on his face. He closed and barred the door. He turned back around and stared at me for a few moments before speaking.

"Who are you?" He asked walking closer to me.

"I'm no one." I said.

He pulled out a small dagger and walked up to me. He grabbed my shirt and cut it up the middle. I grabbed the sides and held them together.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"No one." I said again.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it. He was stronger then I thought. My shirt slipped through my hands and came off with Walder's tug. I was now topless sitting on Walder's bed. He looked at my newly exposed torso with a certain look in his eyes. A look I haven't seen in anyone's eyes.

"Let's try this again, what is your name?" He asked.

"No one." I replied.

Walder had enough of my games and I knew he was going to resort to other methods of getting what he needed. He started to undo his garments dropping them to the floor leaving him naked with his member hanging out between his legs. He walked over to me again putting his cock in my face. I turned my head the other way. He grabbed my head turning it back forward. He grabbed my hair pulling it hard making me let out a scream from pain. He took the opportunity to shove himself in my open mouth gagging my scream.

He forced my head to bob back and forth on his cock slamming it into the back of my throat making me gag every time. He used his free hand and placed it on his shaft. I knew what he wanted me to do with it but I just let it sit there. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me being at his feet like I was. He pulled his length from my mouth to take a breath some of my saliva stuck to his tip.

"What is your name?" He asked yet again.

"No..one." I spat out between breathes.

He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He grabbed my trousers and yanked them down picking up my feet to take them completely off. He pushed me totally against the bed. He aimed himself at my rear taping me a few times before swiftly shoving himself into my ass. I let out a scream of disgust. Tears built up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks as he slams into me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head to look forward.

"Are you crying girl?" He asked. "I hope you aren't."

I didn't respond. I didn't want to show him that I was crying I couldn't. He then pulled out of me and flipped me around. He smiled at me seeing me the way I was. He grabbed and squeezed at my breasts. He started to circle around my nipples thumbing over them here and there. My nipples were now erect from all the attention that they are being given. I started to feel something inside of me. Somethings I've never felt before. I started to feel it in my breasts where Walder was toying with them. Then I started to feel it in between my legs. I started to feel...wet.

I could not be feeling this way for him. Not for a man who killed a large portion of my family in one attack but I was. The feeling was becoming to much. I was biting back moans. His hand made its way down my torso to my thigh. He started to play with my folds between my legs and that was it. Walder smiled as I let out a soft moan. He then dropped down between my legs licking and sucking at my clit making me moan louder. But I couldn't have this.

"St..stop." I pleaded between breaths.

He stopped and looked up to my face.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." He replied.

He then continued his tongue probe of my cunt. I slammed my head into the bed as I let out a loud moan. He stopped again making me groan.

"Do you want to to stop?" He asked slight inserting his finger inside me.

"No." I moaned out earning a smile from him.

He then got up and aimed himself between my legs before shoving himself inside of me sending a shockwave of pleasure through me making me scream from pleasure. He started his thrusts slow and slowly went faster and faster. I slid my hand down to my wet cunt and started to rub it sending more pleasure through me.

"Are you liking this?" He asked.

"YES!" I screamed out through a moan as he slammed into me.

The pleasure was building up and I could feel that I was soon to cum. I knew that Walder knew I was close and he was determined to make me cum. As he thrusted faster I rubbed myself faster. I screamed out in pleasure as my juices flowed out and I came. He was starting to tense up and I knew he was close. He pulled and started to jerk his cock. He cocked his head back and let out a loud grunt as his seed shot all over my toro and face.

When Walder finished he collapsed on the bed next to me just laying there taking in everything that just happened. He then got up and began getting dressed and I began to swallow some of the seed that landed on my face. Walder tossed a handkerchief to use to clean the rest of me up. When he was done getting dressed he looked back at me still naked and wiping up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." He said with a smile.

"Yep."I replied.

Walder was walking to the door.

"We could be allies." I said just as he went to un bar the door.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around giving me a confused look.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because I am Arya Stark."


End file.
